You're Late
by Fair Lady Miriel
Summary: SLASH. Member the moment in TT when Aragorn fell? Legolas looked so crushed..this tells of his true feelings and the longing he wants for his lover to return. Then, they are reunited. Fluff. One chapter.


Hey everyone! This is a small ficelt I came up with when I was watching TTT like 12 minutes ago. It's the scene when Legolas finds out that Aragorn fell off the cliff. He looks so sad and heart broken, and I wanted to write this. Slash Legolas/Aragorn Legolas POV I took lines out of the movie sorry!

* * *

I swiftly pulled my twin knives out of a now dead orc below me. The sounds of the battle had diminished.  
  
Glancing up, I saw that no more creatures of Isengard advanced toward us. Gimli was to my left, not far off, taking his axe out of a warg.  
  
I looked around. Men of Rohan either fell down to their knees in exhaustion or limped toward the horses that survived. My heart felt the grief of the loss that we had suffered.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, looking for my love. Seeing that Aragorn was not in sight, I walked forward a bit and called his name.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
No answer. My heart felt uneasy. Gimli noticed that his friend was not around and gruffly yelled Aragorn's name.  
  
The hateful chuckling of an orc below us broke the eerie silence. He was not quite dead, but black blood trickled out of his mouth.  
  
Gimli advanced with his axe drawn. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," he growled.  
  
The creature answered in a breathless voice, "He's...dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."  
  
In my fury I swooped down and grabbed the creature by its armor. "You lie!" I hissed. It choked, before leaving the earth.  
  
My brow furrowed as I saw the Evenstar necklace clutched in the orc's hand. I gently took it out of the greedy fingers.  
  
I looked up, trying not to believe what the orc's story was. I walked toward the edge of the cliff, the rapids flowing below.  
  
Over whelming grief tore at my heart. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.  
  
I heard King Theoden saying something, but I paid no attention. But then I heard the words, "Leave the dead," come out of the king's mouth.  
  
I turned my head toward him, in disbelief. The man laid a hand on my shoulder, and firmly, yet kindly, said "Come."  
  
The king left our presence. I looked down into the water below, my heart breaking. Before I could stop it, a tear trickled out of my left eye.

* * *

It has been two days since Aragorn's disappearance. I refuse to call it his passing. Something told me that he still lived, and I was determined to find where. But I could not leave Helms Deep.  
  
Eowyn, the king's niece, is grieved by Aragorn's passing too. I knew that she was attracted to him, and now I believe she may even love him. I heard her last night, crying from grief in her bedroom.  
  
I try hard not to let my emotions show. The people of Rohan's courage is low, and I must not let them see me crumble. But I feel empty inside.  
  
I haven't eaten at all. Anything I try to eat comes right back up. I have stopped attending meals.  
  
I sighed as I fingered the Evenstar pendant in my hand. Aragorn did not love Arwen; he never had. She loved him, and though he may have loved her for a time, he loved me. Or at least I hoped. Lady Arwen must have known of Aragorn's relationship with me. She never said anything about it, just wanting her betrothed to be happy.  
  
I loved him. Ever since I met him, I knew. His handsome face, his wavy dark hair, his beautiful grey eyes-  
  
I snap out of my trance, as I hear a commotion outside of the corridor I was currently in. I caught these words. They were hard to hear, yet I picked them up: "He's alive!"  
  
I strode down the corridor to the entrance into the room I was staying in.  
  
And then he came. I could not believe my eyes.  
  
Aragorn, my Aragorn, came striding into the corridor, fumbling with his wrist guards. He looked horrible. He was soaking wet and his shoulder was wounded.  
  
He nearly ran right into me. I looked up into his face, full of joy and regret.  
  
"You're late." I said softly in elvish. I looked him over. "You look terrible." I whispered.  
  
He looked at me, before beginning to laugh softly. I smiled. We greeted eachother in the elven fashion, resisting the urge to embrace. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into his arms, just to feel that he was really alive and mine.  
  
I held out the Evenstar pendant to him. He glanced at it, before slipping his hand into my slender one and grasping it for a split second. He then pulled out this necklace and muttered thank you in elvish. We smiled at eachother, before we headed for Theoden's chambers.  
  
Down the corridor, Aragorn saw that it was deserted, and laced his hand with mine.  
  
My love is back. Suddenly I am ravenous.

* * *

Aww. Review please. 


End file.
